dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Elson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male}} Victor Elson (ヴィクター 埃爾, Vinkutaa Ai ěr sūn) is the closest best friend of Brandon, Natalie, Marcus, Amelia and Eric, as he's has first appears on the manga and anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. He's the loving husband of Anna and the beloved father of Emily and Cody. He's also the father-in-law of Zesmond and the maternal grandfather of Michelle. Appearance Victor Elson is a young man of a tall, leaner, slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series, he has the brown eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and flat, messy, short, spiky fiery red hair. But he's has the the small freckles on his face. As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Victor Elson is the very Biography Background Victor Elson is born on July 29 of Age 731. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In five years later after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament where Goku defeat Piccolo, Frieza Saga After Cell Saga One Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Tree of Might Lord Slug Return of Cooler Super Android 13! Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Fusion Reborn Power Manga and Anime Victor Elson is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Solar Flare - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense Transformations Unlock Potential Like his friends and family, Equipment * Magical energy broadsword - Video Games Appearances Victor Elson is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Victor Elson, Movies * Victor Elson, Trivia * Victor's name means Japanese name (ヴィクター 埃爾孫 or Vinkutaa Ai ěr sūn) is in Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Victor is: Conqueror. * In Spanish Baby Names the meaning of the name Victor is: Victor. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Victor is: Conqueror. * It is pronounced VIK-tor. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Victor is "conqueror". From late Latin victorius, it was used by Christians to symbolize Christ's victory over death. A very popular saint's name common in Christian Rome, as was the female form Victoria. At one time, more than 200 were listed in the Catholic Dictionary of Saints. Cinematographer Vittorio Storaro; film director Vittorio de Sica; actor Victor Mature; author Victor Hugo. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Elson is: From the old town. Surname. * It is root in Old English, and Elson means "son of Ellis; Elli's town". Elson is a version of Ellison (Old English): author Ralph Ellison. Elson is also a variation of Elston (Old English): place name. Gallery Emily's father-1.png|Victor Elson Emily's father.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Video games where Victor Elson is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased